harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Fouten in Harry Potter
Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen *In boek 1 wordt er gezegd dat Harry Draco elkaar ontmoeten bij madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden. Draco zegt tegen Harry: "M'n vader is hiernaast boeken kopen en ma is verderop in de straat op zoek naar een goede toverstaf." Maar als het waar is dat de toverstaf zijn eigenaar kiest, dan kan zijn moeder de staf toch niet voor hem halen. (blz. 59) *Hermelien kijkt in de trein hoe Ron een zogenaamde spreuk laat zien. Ze vertelt: "Weet je zeker dat dat een echte spreuk is? Dan is het niet zo'n beste hé¨? Ik heb al een paar eenvoudige spreuken geprobeerd, gewoon om te oefenen en die werken allemaal." Maar minderjarige tovenaars mogen buiten school toch niet toveren. (blz. 79). Waarschijnlijk zijn kleine onschuldige spreuken niet verboden mits ze ook niet in de buurt van Dreuzels worden uitgevoerd. (buiten school mag niet getoverd worden, maar in de Zweinsteinexpress is het gewoon legaal.) EDIT: in HP7 staat dat toverkunst buiten school niet illegaal is voor je elf wordt en je dus op school zit. *In boek 1 is de tafel van Griffoendor langs die van Ravenklauw. Maar in boek 4 is het de tafel van Huffelpuf die langs die van Griffoendor staat. Griffoendor staat telkens tegen een kant. Er kan dus maar 1 tafel langs die van Griffoendor staan. *in boek 1 verschijnselt en even later verdwijnselt Perkamentus in alle stilte. uit latere boeken blijkt dat dit steeds met een knal is en helemaal niet stilletjes. Echter is Perkamentus een groot tovenaar en heeft hij meerdere manieren van transport. Ook verdwijnselen en verschijnselen heeft hij misschien zelf gemodificeerd en kan daarom zonder geluid verdwijnen. (EDIT: niet alle tovenaars verschijnselen en verdwijnselen met een knal. Bij sommigen is dat het geval, anderen verdwijnen met een zacht ploppend geluid.) *In Steen der Wijzen wordt Krinkel niet geïntroduceerd door Perkamentus als nieuwe leraar, en de leerlingen kennen hem ook al als 'Professor' Krinkel aan het begin van het jaar, terwijl in HBP staat dat sinds Voldemort gesolliciteerd heeft voor de job, geen enkele VTZK leraar langer is gebleven dan 1 jaar. Voldermort had een aandeel in Krinkels geest en lichaam. Zo zou de vloek niet op die baan rusten (EDIT: Krinkel werkte daarvoor al op Zweinstein vertrok toen 1 jaar en kwam terug met Voldemort waardoor hij langer kon blijven.) Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer *In de scène dat Harry aan het studeren is in de bibliotheek, kijkt Ginny naar hem. Als ze haar veer in het inkt potje wil doen mist ze het inkt potje maar schrijft toch door. *In de scene dat Harry uit de auto valt kan je op het dashboard kijken waar voorwerpen liggen die niet bewegen. *In Jammerende Jenny's badkamer, weerspiegelt de spiegel helemaal niet: hij is vies. maar waarneer Harry verandert in Kwast, dan zie je zijn gezicht in de spiegel. *Wanneer Harry, Ron en Hermelien bij het eindfeest zijn, komt Hagrid binnenstormen en laat de deuren open staan. als de kinderen om Hagrid heen gaan staan zijn de deuren opeens dicht. in de volgende shot zijn de deuren weer open. *In Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer zegt Sneep tegen Harry en Ron als ze gestrand zijn in de Beukwilg, dat ze schade hebben toegebracht aan een eeuwenoude boom, maar die boom is geplant in het jaar dat Lupos (en Sneep en James enz.) naar school gingen. En dat is hoogstens 30 jaar geleden. Perkamentus merkt later op dat die boom daar neergezet was, dus dat betekent dat de boom al jaren oud kan zijn. De boom staat daar natuurlijk met een reden. In het Engels zegt Sneep: ' before you were born', eeuwenoud is een onoplettendheid van de vertaling *Bill was de oudste zoon van de Wemels en hij en Charlie, de op een na oudste zoon, waren al afgestudeerd. Harry had hun nog nooit ontmoet etc. maar in Harry Potter 1 komen Charlie en zijn vrienden de draak Norbert(a) ophalen die word afgeleverd door Harry en Hermelien? Dus heeft hij Charlie al eens ontmoet. (Merk op: Dit klopt niet, in het eerste boek wordt duidelijk vermeld dat vier vrienden van Charlie Norberta komen halen, waardoor Harry Charlie dus inderdaad nooit eerder ontmoet heeft) . *Als het gif van een basilisk gruzielementen kan vernietigen, waarom werd het gruzielement in Harry dan niet vernietigd toen de basilisk Harry beet? (EDIT: Het gif had geen tijd genoeg om het gruzielement in Harry te vernietigen doordat Felix hem geheeld had met zijn tranen.) Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban *Als Hermelien Draco een klap geeft dan draait ze zich eerst om, maar als Harry en Hermelien terug in de tijd zitten dan draait ze zich niet meer om! *In de film moet de Faunaat Pippeling zijn kleren achterlaten wanneer hij vlakbij de Beukwilg in een rat transformeert. Maar steeds als Faunaten weer in een mens transformeren hebben ze hun kleren aan. Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker *Op blz.188 komt de koets van de Beauxbatons aan en er wordt gezegd dat verschillende studenten sjaals en omslagdoeken om hun hoofd hadden gedaan. Later (op blz.194) komt er een meisje van Beauxbatons een schaal met Bouillabaisse ''halen en Harry herkent haar meteen. Ze had echter, eerder een sjaal om haar hoofd, daarom kon je haar gezicht niet zien. Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks *Harry kan de paarden die de koetsen van Zweinstein trekken eerst niet zien, totdat hij Carlo ziet doodgaan (Je kunt die beesten pas zien als je iemand hebt zien overlijden). Dit klopt eigenlijk helemaal niet want toen Harry net 1 jaar oud was zijn moeder heeft zien overlijden. Dus eigenlijk klopt het niet, want hij had ze dus altijd al moeten kunnen zien. (EDIT: J.K. Rowling vertelde later in een interview dat, om de Terzielers te kunnen zien, je ten volle moet beseffen dat diegene dood is. Een kind van 1 jaar beseft dit natuurlijk niet, maar toen Harry Carlo zag sterven voor zijn eigen ogen, was hij wel oud genoeg om te beseffen dat Carlo gestorven was en dus niet meer terug komt. Vanaf dat moment kon hij dus de Terzielers zien. In "Harry Potter en de Steen Der Wijzen" wordt er gezegd dat Harry van zijn moeder's dood zich alleen een groene flits (en een hoge, akelige lach) kan herinneren. Ook heeft hij professor Krinkel niet zien sterven, hij was immers al bewusteloos.) Dit verklaart echter niet hoe het komt dat hij op het einde van boek 4 de dieren nog niet kon zien. Toen had hij Carlo namelijk al zien sterven. Rowling loste dat intussen al op door in een interview te vertellen dat je de Terzielers pas ziet als je de dood van de persoon die je hebt zien sterven ten volle verwerkt hebt. *Pagina 82: Ron doet de kamer op slot zodat Knijster niet binnenkomt en hen de stuipen op het lijf jaagt. Pagina 99: Mevrouw Wemel had Harry's T-shirt en broek al klaargelegd op het voeteinde van zijn bed. Deze momenten zijn op een opeenvolgende nacht/morgen... Als Ron de deur sluit, hoe komt mevrouw Wemel dan binnen? Door te verschijnselen. Maar Knijster kan toch ook verschijnselen? *SLIJMBAL betekend Schriftelijke Loftuiting wegens IJver, Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen maar in de boeken schrijft men steeds S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L. Eigenlijk zou het S.L.IJ.M.B.A.L. moeten zijn. Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins *In boek 6 bladzijde 180 staat: 'Sorry!' riep Harry, terwijl Daan en Tomas brulden van het lachen en Marcel die uit bed gevallen was, slaperig overeind krabbelde. Dit had eigenlijk moeten zijn Daan en Simon. Dit is een fout van de vertaler. Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood * Door een fout in de vertaling lijkt het alsof er fout in het boek staat wanneer we in de herinneringen van Sneep lezen dat Sirius Zwarts al aan tafel zit voor Lily. Maar in het Engels is Sirius' achternaam ''Black waardoor hij voor Lily Evans wordt gesorteerd. * In de film is bij de Slag om Zweinstein George's oor nog intact ook al was het eerder door Sneep eraf gesneden met de spreuk "Sectumsempra." En wondes van zwarte magie kunnen niet genezen worden. Categorie:Echte wereld